1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an extricating handle used to remove earth drill augers which have become lodged under buried objects in the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem of removing lodged probing bars, mining drill bits, earth anchors and similar devices has received the attention of inventors for nearly a century. There are at present on the market portable earth augers which may be used for the purpose of drilling post holes or performing soil and archaeological strata investigations. Typical of such devices is the "Little Beaver" which is referred to in U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,284.
The use of extricating wrenches is disclosed in, among other things, U.S. Pat. No. 1,042,873. Note in particular, page 2, line 69-80 of that disclosure. Other drill extricators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,202,551 and 1,213,989.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,061,218 discloses a "Convertible Post Hole Digger" in which the earth auger includes an integral handle.
The following U.S. Patents are of interest in that they disclose the use of removable handles that are adapted to engage the rectangular shank of an auger or earth screw anchor: U.S. Pat. Nos. 345,698; 1,193,725; 1,343,384; 1,455,163; 1,791,185; and 1,795,327.
U.S. Pat. No. 513,320 is of interest in that a single arm crank handle is disclosed and described as fitting on the box-like end of a coal twist drill.
The following U.S. Patents are also of interest in that they disclose removable handles for drill and land anchors and the like adapted to fit on round shafts: U.S. Pat. Nos. 615,794; 857,571; 1,305,792 and 1,935,065.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,890 is relevant in that it describes a means for screwing an anchor into the earth through the use of a mandril which is then removed by unscrewing. In this manner, an earth anchor is placed in the earth with a minimum of disturbance to the soil above and around it through the use of power driven equipment.